The described subject matter relates to data storage in electronic computing, and more particularly to intelligent logical unit provisioning.
Effective collection, management, and control of information have become a central component of modern business processes. To this end, many businesses, both large and small, now implement computer-based information management systems.
Data management is an important component of computer-based information management systems. Many users implement storage networks to manage data operations in computer-based information management systems. Storage networks have evolved in computing power and complexity to provide highly reliable, managed storage solutions that may be distributed across a wide geographic area, and across physical storage devices that are under the management of a storage controller (i.e., internal) or outside the management of a storage controller (i.e., external).
Adroit management of storage network resources contributes to the effective management of storage networks. Existing management interfaces provide limited information for managing storage resources. Management interfaces that provide additional management information would be useful.